


Looking After Her

by Plentysaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, John Diggle saving the day, Oliver Queen trying to be a hero, Protective Oliver, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver worried that Felicity didn’t come into work that day, panicking he went over there to find a Felicity that needed taking care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking After Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff. Enjoy

If there was one thing that Oliver Queen was particularly good at, it was worrying. Worrying about Felicity Smoak was what he was very good at. Whenever she didn’t answer the phone, he was always worried, she was practically glued to it, and always answered on the first ring.

“Something is wrong with Felicity,” he stated to John Diggle, pacing in the Foundry, pulling a t-shirt on and grabbing the jacket and his bow and arrow off the rack, his face had turned serious, and all Diggle could do was roll his eyes. 

“Oliver, slow down. She doesn’t always carry her phone on her. She could be in the shower for all you know, or you know, doing that normal thing called work. Chill out, man.” He took the bow from his hands and watched him, trying to figure out what his reactions were. 

“But what if…” 

“If you want to go and check on her, go in your civilian clothes, at least, and leave this behind. If anything has happened to her, I will be right behind you with back up. Understood?” Oliver gave a resigned sigh and nodded slowly as he put his Arrow suit back, and instead donned a pair of jeans and grabbed his jumper from off the side. 

“You’ll be right here for back-up?” He asked as he was climbing the stairs. Diggle nodded, placing the bow back on its stand and Oliver disappeared. 

The drive to Felicity’s was a short one, Oliver used all the shortcuts he knew and had become accustom to not following the legal speed limit anyway. He parked the bike up next to the red mini, a little relief filled him when he saw it parked there neatly. He approached the house and knocked on the door, and when there wasn’t an answer straight away, let   
himself in.

Scanning the room, he looked for the small blonde woman. On the sofa, there was a bundle of blankets and some scrunched up tissues.

“Felicity, it’s Oliver,” he shouted as he made his way through to the bedroom where Felicity was searching through her drawers, Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, she was wearing a pair of fitted sweatpants, a bright blue vest top and had a blanket wrapped over her shoulders like a cape. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, standing up to face him, her arms falling at her sides when the blanket leaves her shoulders looking defeated. Her nose was red, her eyes were puffy and she looked more pale than normal. Her face not looking right without the pink lipstick she was so accustom to wearing. 

“I was just checking in on you, are you… You’re sick,” he said, causing a small throaty chuckle that turned into a cough from Felicity. 

“I thought I stated the obvious,” she said and walked over to him, resting her head against his chest, she was too tired to think about anything right now. “I just need some rest, I shall be fine by tomorrow,” she whispered, Oliver could feel both the warmth and the cold radiating from her and wrapped an arm around her, picking her up and taking her back over to the bundle of blankets on the sofa. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, noticing how clammy she was, he sighed and wiped her brow. “I may not be able to do much, but get rid of a cold is something I can do very well.” 

Felicity curled up under the blankets, feeling warmer than she had since the early hours of the morning. She tried to close her eyes as she felt Oliver’s arm wrap around her.  
Oliver watched her slowly, smiling at her when she finally falls asleep. He pulls his arm away gently and pulls his phone out, contacting Diggle.

“She okay?” 

“She’s fine,” he says, and the relief in his voice is perfectly clear. “She’s just got… It seems like the flu. I… I was just wondering, how do you make Chicken Soup?”   
Down the phone, Roy laughed, Oliver could feel the eye roll that would have come with that throaty chuckle. “I’ll bring some over. What else do you need, Oliver?” He asks, and Oliver can hear him moving through the Foundry.

“Orange juice and some tea. Thanks Digg,” he sighs and puts the phone down, pulling Felicity onto her lap and sighed. He lied to Felicity, he had never looked after anyone when they were sick, he doesn’t really know how to get rid of a cold. He’s pretty useless at the real life stuff, but he wouldn’t let her know that, he would try and be Felicity’s hero once more. 

A knock on the door roused Oliver from his thoughts about the young woman lying helplessly in front of him. He tore himself away from her once more and went to the door, smiling when John Diggle hands him a bag of soup and a small bag from a pharmacy. 

“There’s some Advil and some Tylenol Cold and Flu in there. Hope she feels better soon,” he smiles and pats Oliver on his shoulder. Roy and I have it all covered, take your time with her. Look after her, Oliver.” Diggle walks out and leaves them to it, Oliver knew he needed to thank him when he could get out.

“’Liver?” Felicity groaned and rubbed her head. 

“Hey sleepy, I’ve got you some Tylenol and some orange juice.” He walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass and pours the orange juice in, carrying it over to her, he pops the tablets into his hands. “Take these. How are you feeling?”   
Felicity took them out of his hand, smiling up at him through her glasses and taking them slowly, sipping the orange juice. “I feel like I have been dosed up with Mirakuru,” she whispers and grabs a tissue blowing her nose and resting back against him slowly. “You don’t have to be here,” he whispers. 

“I want to be here, though, Felicity,” he whispers and wraps an arm back around her. “Want to be here with you,” he smiles against her. “There’s no in between. I’ll always look after you.” He whispered and kissed her hair softly. “Do you want some Chicken Soup?” He asks. 

“In a bit, can you just… I mean, I’m not saying this because I’m ill but… Or if it will make me better, but… I… Can you just hold me?” A blush appeared on her face, but Oliver nodded and pulled her in his arms. 

“Do you want me to put on a film?” He asked after a few minutes as he absent-mindedly played with her hair and looked down at her. 

“It’s quiet. Think there’s a DVD in the DVD player… Or, you know… There’s some in the cabinet,” she whispers. Oliver moved her slowly and put on a film, a generic horror film that he had never heard of. He pulled her back against him and wraps them both in the blanket.   
The pair of them sat in a comfortable silence watching the film. By watching the film, Oliver spent the hour watching it and rubbing her back as Felicity fell into a sleep against him, every now and then coughing and sniffling. He scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom slowly and laid her in bed, taking her glasses off and tucking her in.

“Oliver, stay,” she mumbled and Oliver smiled against her, all he could do was agree and sit on the side of the bed, watching as she fell back into a deeper sleep.  
Oliver would stay with her, because, after all, he would always be her hero, he would never let her down.


End file.
